Love Live! Stardust!!
Love Live! Stardust!! is a fanon Love Live series made by Ninadinacaliente. Plot A young girl likes Aquors because they're cool and she also likes μ's so she makes her own group, which coincidentally has 9 people. Characters Second Years * Hikari Araoka - Hikari is a wild and energetic girl. She loves μ's and Aquors so much because they are like divine beings to her. However, there is a suspicion that the idol group Cosmos was probably only made for greed and pride. * Sumire Amamiya - Hikari's closest friend. She is in fandoms of very unknown and confusing games and TV shows, and she makes fanfictions of them that are pretty wild. Despite her optimistic nature, she has tried to stop Hikari from creating Cosmos because her idea came out of nowhere and she has no pitch. * Tomoyo Ichino - Hikari and Sumire's second closest friend. A wacky gamer girl that cut her own hair one time and it looks weird. She is a fan of RPG games and rhythm games. She tried to stop Hikari from creating Cosmos because it was not worth the risk. First Years * Mai Mizushima - Basically invisible to the real world, because she loves to swim alone, even though she always wanted to dance with her friends. Very competitive. * Kiki Asahina - Mai's only friend. The two of them fake fight all the time. Like Mai, she's very independent, and she loves to dance alone. Kiki isn't actually competitive, she just does the things people tell her to do, like... having independent thought. The only times she breaks away from this are when either Mai or all of Cosmos is with her. * Destiny Aguilar - Destiny is a pretty girl that likes to paint. She thinks it's not fun to do art, but Cosmos tries to convince her to stay otherwise. Third Years * Mana Ibuki - A very harsh girl. Like her peers, she is known for being very beautiful. Too bad she's a rotten apple. She only joins Cosmos because she wanted it to be more like μ's and Aquors; cheerful and fun and very successful. * Asuka Shinoda - Asuka is a very harsh girl, but her insults are actually just horseplay. Formerly a cheerleader, and a very happy one, too. She sneaks out a lot, which can be a good thing sometimes, but sometimes it's really bad. * Nyoko Imada - An intelligent girl that likes science. She really wants to be the best idol in the world, but she gets off topic and talks about this all the time and that gets on other people's nerves. Her hair is white because it's a representation of her stress. Other Things Like all of the other canon Love Live! groups, there are three subunits. Peace has Hikari, Sumire, and Mai. Valor has Tomoyo, Destiny, and Asuka. Charmante has Kiki, Mana, and Nyoko. Trivia * This was made because Nina was playing SIF and she got obsessed during the two weeks she's played it. Category:Fan Series Category:Series Category:Fanfiction Category:Ninadinacaliente Category:Love Live! Stardust!!